Fit Together
by JaymesParker
Summary: It all started with "You should work out". Morgan makes fun of Reid when he discovers what his idea of staying fit is. Takes place some time after 6.24 "Supply and Demand".


At the telltale sound of Penelope Garcia's heels on the linoleum floor, Reid turned to see the Tech Analyst walking into the conference room beside Morgan, who was clutching his arm.

"What happened to you?" he asked, frowning. If someone or something had hurt Derek Morgan, the toughest guy on the team, it had to have been serious.

"The guy was huge, seriously," Morgan replied, finally releasing his wrist where he had been rubbing it. Reid smirked, he couldn't help it.

"You should start working out," he quipped before he could stop himself. Garcia couldn't hold in her giggle.

"Oh you got jokes now?" Morgan replied smartly. And that was how it started.

After a month or so of badgering after the comment, Morgan had found out Reid's particular athletic activity of choice, and teased the youngest member of the BAU team mercilessly.

"That does not count as working out," he said through a laugh, trying to picture his lithe co-worker contorting slow motion in a series of bizarre positions.

"How so? How is Yoga less of a sport than say, martial arts?" Reid replied indignantly, "Certain types of Yoga can burn between five-hundred and one thousand calories in ninety minutes–if that is your aim. Both sports also have a strongly disciplined and meditative asp–"

"Oh yeah playa', like you really need to worry about burning calories," Morgan replied, cutting the genius off mid-rant by playfully poking his flat stomach. In response he received a perturbed frown, but the subject was dropped.

* * *

"Ughh, please, I can't take the teasing anymore, pretty boy," Morgan groaned from his place on his back, in the king bed he and Reid had shared for the past several months (one drunken night and one very serious discussion later). His hands gripped the spindles of the headboard so hard his knuckles were pale where the blood had fled them. Reid had spent the past half hour between his lover's legs, nimble fingers stretching him open, mouth alternating between lavishing attention on his throbbing erection and his balls. The combined stimulation had driven Morgan to a dizzying height of ecstasy, putty in his partner's very capable hands.

"Feeling good?" Reid asked with a coy smirk as he pulled himself up into a position leaned on one side, easing his fingers from his lover's pulsating channel. He lowered his face to the pelvis of his muscular lover, doting his thighs and hips with mere traces of wet lips. In response a low, guttural groan sounded from his partner.

"Do you want me to use my mouth?"

The slighter man traced a wet path with his tongue from his lover's navel to the base of his erection but stopped short of doing anything that would give him any stimulation. Morgan whimpered when his younger lover pulled away.

"Or do you want me to fuck you?" Reid let a single finger trail across his lover's thigh and down his perineum, stopping short of his crinkled entrance. He loved how responsive his lover was, the way the muscles in his thighs would twitch and jump the second his fingers touched him anywhere below his navel. Sure enough a low growl started in Morgan's chest and he broke his grip on the headboard to reach down and thread his fingers in his partner's hair, firmly digging his digits into the base of his skull, communicating his need by directing Reid's head to meet his gaze. Hearing his normally eloquent partner use a word so crass, so short and simple as "fuck" was a major turn on.

"I want you to _fuck_ me," he growled as authoritatively as he was capable. His demand was met by a lopsided grin, and slim fingers reaching for the bottle of lubricant that had been abandoned on the navy blue bedspread beside the two men. Pulling himself into an upright position, Reid coated his erection in a liberal amount of lube and positioned himself between his lover's legs, at the last second, leaning over to grab a pillow to shove under his dark lover's hips. He had plans.

Morgan watched the younger man lazily stroking his cock and moaned. He was impatient and every second that passed without his lover's intimate touch, the smell of his skin close to him, the taste of his lips, was too long and he was going to do something about it. He lifted his legs and used his heels to pull the lithe man above him in close. Off balance, Reid pitched forwards, his left hand shooting down to the mattress beside him to keep from falling awkwardly on top of Morgan's muscular form– not that he really would have minded. Morgan did not relent, he dug his heels in hard, hard enough to bruise his fair-skinned partner. Reid smirked over him, before finally, mercifully lining his erection up with Morgan's well-prepared asshole. He loved seeing his partner like this, undone, desperate, aroused to a level that made him forsake his normally gentle, warm nature when they made love.

With a small movement of his hips, Reid pressed forward, breaching Morgan's entrance one agonizing inch at a time. It was torture and it was bliss, for both of them. Morgan was panting, one arm tossed over his eyes, low moans tumbling from his lips as Reid started to move. His smile of inward amusement went unseen. He was used to being the vocal one in their usual arrangement where he bottomed, loud to the point where Morgan would often have to muffle his vocalizations with a hand or pillow. Morgan had always been the more subtle of the two, releasing his pleasure in wanton pants and rumbling groans, quieter moans on the occasions where he bottomed, but Reid could tell he was pushing his partner to his limits of self-control already. He took a deep breath. He wasn't usually the one to initiate dirty talking in the bedroom but this time, he couldn't resist. There was something he wanted to do so badly– had wanted to do so badly for so long– and he wanted a very specific reaction.

"How about both?" he panted after a dozen or so thrusts. Morgan's eyes, which had been half closed, snapped open suddenly.

"Both what?"

Reid smirked at the fact that his lover had already lost track of their conversation.

"My cock and my mouth," he replied, keeping the sentence short, knowing he would stutter it out awkwardly if it were more than a handful of words. He'd never been good at actually talking dirty. He loved hearing it, was capable of thinking it, but actually speaking the words felt foreign on his tongue. Morgan's brow furrowed, both aroused by his lover's sudden foul mouth and perplexed by what he meant, as Reid slowed his thrusts down, making them shallow and steady as he held his lovers gaze. Slowly, very slowly, Morgan watched his nimble lover bend practically in half, his back arching, the bumps of his vertebrae pressing against his fair skin until he was forced to break eye contact. His hair was growing out a bit again and brushed against Morgan's abdomen.

_No way, no fucking–_

Morgan's moan filled the room and was so gratifying, so intense, Reid could not move in his new position for a few seconds for fear of losing control himself. Once he was sure he had a modicum of control again, Reid smirked around this lover's length.

"Oh God, oh fuck… nnngghh," Morgan cursed and moaned as Reid began to move his head, trying his best to practice his tried and true technique for getting his lover off, now in a newfound, restricted position. Morgan's hands tentatively moved to Reid's shoulders, tracing across the visible bones in his back, his prominent shoulder blades before tangling both hands in his hair. The sensation of being filled while his lover's mouth worked, and while he watched, was intoxicating. He felt drunk with pleasure, and being aware of this tried to exercise enough control over himself to not push his lover's head down any further. When his lover– his very flexible lover as it turned out– began to move his hips again it was almost more than Morgan could bear.

Reid slowly, inch by inch, pulled his hips back, focusing on keeping his engorged member carefully aligned, and keeping his mouth on his lover's own swollen organ. It was challenging– would have been moreso if his partner wasn't so well-endowed. Above him Morgan was panting for air, fisting his hands in his chestnut locks of hair. Reid couldn't help but moan. He loved having his hair pulled, loved being controlled whenever he gave head. The feeling of Morgan's large hands resting on the back of his skull, guiding him to give the greatest amount of pleasure was so arousing he started to thrust harder and faster into his already overstimulated lover. Only a few thrusts later he had Morgan whimpering.

"Pretty boy…" the man breathed, stopped, cried out as Reid, encouraged by his lover's breathless voice bucked harder into him, "I-I don't know how– fuck!" In one very deliberate move Reid had shifted his hips, changing the angle slightly to strike his lover's prostate. He did it again, slowly and deliberately first then once, twice, three times in a row. Morgan's thighs were shaking when Reid thrust once more and pushed his face down as far as it would go, almost deep-throating his lover on the last thrust, making him gasp. Reid felt Morgan's muscles clench around him, pulling him deep inside, holding him there and it was his turn to gasp, the saliva that had gathered in his mouth spilling out from between his lips, around the base of his lover's cock, slowly soaking into the meticulously trimmed hair around the base of his unit. He could taste the smallest hint of his seed and just that tiny essence of liquid arousal was enough to make him frantically grab at the base of his own cock and squeeze, thinking of anything he could– statistics, old research papers he'd marked as a TA, office paperwork–to stave off orgasm. Both men halted their movements sharply, suspended in a pornographic tableau. Reid began to lift his head but Morgan's hand shot out from where he had temporarily moved it to his lover's shoulder, immediately shoving the younger man's head back down on his erection.

"Don't. Don't you dare stop," Morgan half growled, half gasped. He couldn't believe how turned on he was– well he could, he just couldn't believe what was happening. Never in a million years could he have imagined his lover was capable of this. He couldn't help but wonder how long Reid had been holding out on him… how he would practice something like this. Morgan likened the sensation to having a threesome– only without the complication of a third party.

Morgan's gasped request, coupled with his strong grip on the back of Reid's head caused Reid to release a low groan.

"Jesus," Morgan moaned as the sound vibrated through him. When he finally knew he could move again, Reid pulled his hips back and thrust slowly. He'd never seen his partner this aroused before and he was on the fence as to whether he wanted to draw the experience out, and watch his partner moan and writhe and come apart slowly, or whether he wanted to let loose and fuck both of them headlong into orgasm. Morgan on the other hand seemed to know exactly what he wanted, he pushed his partner's head down forcefully and ground down against his dick, making Reid's neck and back ache slightly at the strain of the position.

"Please… fuck… pretty boy I am begging you, keep going." Reid breathed evenly and started a torturously slow rhythm, keeping his movements shallow on both sides. His back was more than aching, but the noises Morgan was making, the tiny movements of his hips, the twitch of his fingertips made the ache worth it and of course led to his second reason for moving so slowly– his own arousal. Morgan was holding back. He wanted to just let loose and drive himself to orgasm but there was something intoxicating about the way Reid was fucking him, slowly, winding him up, the coil of lust winding tighter and tighter in his belly. He vaguely wondered how his partner, who was normally very enthusiastic and impatient in bed, had so much control.

But Reid was losing control fast, and he didn't want to orgasm in what he deemed such an anti-climactic way, so he started to thrust harder, moving his mouth and tongue faster. Morgan's resulting whimper acted like a current straight to Reid's groin. Sweat flowed from his pores, cooling in the air against the skin of his back, growing hotter in the compact space between them. He could feel Morgan's fingers loosen their hold on the back of his head– he was coming undone, grinding down against his dick instead of allowing his partner to really move. Reid grabbed his lover's hips to hold him still and dragged his own hips back, readjusted and thrust hard into his lover, and by the way that the dark muscles of his thighs stiffened, Reid knew his lover was getting close, and that knowledge was driving him to the edge too. He moved harder and faster, pushed his head as far down on his lover's length as he could, though it made the ache is his back just a little worse.

"Pretty boy…" Morgan moaned. He tapped Reid's shoulder, letting him know his release was impending. He always did this, not that his lover ever pulled away since they had declared their relationship monogamous. Then Reid felt it; the final stiffening of his lover's length, and he took the opportunity to sheath himself as deeply as possible in his lover's body, and swallow around Morgan's muscle, almost gagging with his enthusiasm at bringing him to such a climax. Morgan had stopped panting, his entire body shuddered and Reid braced himself. The older man growled and keened, his orgasm thundering through him. He ejaculated at the precise moment his prostate was hammered one more time by his agile lover, as if to drive home the eroticism of the very position they were in. Reid moaned, almost choking as Morgan's muscles clenched around him and the familiar trickle raced down his spine, setting his nerves alight one last time and as he felt Morgan's release coat his tongue. It was the perfect end to a very erotic journey. He tried to swallow around his lover's length and groaned deeply, halting all movement as the shudder from his lover seemed to course through him as well, and orgasm washed over him.

"Fuck!" Morgan cried one last time for the both of them. Reid waited until Morgan had stilled and he was able to lap up the semen that had leaked out from between his lips before he slowly sat up and withdrew from his lover with a groan, collapsing beside him, boneless and breathless on his back.

The two men lay together for a long time, breathing hard until Morgan groaned, lifted his hips and tossed the pillow that had been under them aside then rolled over, practically on top of his lover to claim his lips for a kiss. Reid returned the kiss eagerly, letting his tongue tangle with Morgan's for longer than usual, having missed that particular element during their latest tryst. Finally Morgan pulled away breathlessly, the taste of himself on his lover's tongue making him release a grateful moan before he finally spoke.

"Where the hell did that come from pretty boy? That was…" he closed his eyes appreciating the memory, "Words can't describe… all I know is I want to do it again." Reid smiled lazily in sex-induced stupor.

"Me too," he sighed happily. His back ached but the residual shaking of his orgasm had made him relaxed, so he really didn't mind… except for Morgan's weight on top of him. He brushed a hand against his lover's side, gesturing for him to roll off of him and slowly sat up as he did so.

"Ughh except next time remind me to stretch, my back hurts," he complained.

Morgan couldn't help but bite back a grin when he spoke next.

"You should work out."

Reid scowled and the light smack of a pale hand against a dark chest resounded through the room.

"If you're so fit, I'd like to see you try that."

"I _would_ like to try that baby… next time."


End file.
